Ice Cream
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean takes little Sammy out for ice cream and just can't resist him anymore. Warnings: Super underage, Sam is prepubescent. Don't like, PLEASE don't read. Though Sam can't give informed consent at his age, he isn't violently forced, and he emotionally and physically enjoys everything that happens, making this an unrealistic, romanticized representation of underage sex.


**Having sex with children is not remotely okay. Reading porn about someone having sex with children, however, is just fine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In retrospect, taking Sammy out for ice cream was a colossal mistake. Dean stood in the bright sunlight outside the ice cream parlor, his own cone half finished but completely forgotten, watching Sam's pretty pink tongue lapping dribbly cream from the sides of his cone. Dean's breath was coming short and his cock was rapidly stiffening in his pants. Unfortunately, his cock was one of the parts of him that had been growing like a weed in the past year, and it was starting to make itself _abundantly _obvious. Dean tore his eyes away from Sam and focused on finishing his own ice cream, munching through the cone. It was just supposed to be a treat for little Sammy, but no matter what Dean did lately, he somehow always seemed to end up thinking about his little brother in ways he _really _shouldn't.

Dean popped the last bite of cone into his mouth and crunched it up quickly. His erection hadn't faded in the slightest. Dean shot a quick glance at Sam and almost moaned when he saw a line of melted ice cream trickling down his little brother's chin.

"Hey, Sammy," he said a little breathlessly, stepping close and tilting Sam's face up. "You've got some on your face."

Sam stuck his tongue out and tried to lick his own face clean, but he couldn't reach the creamy, trickling drop. Dean bit his lip and wiped the ice cream off with his finger, holding it to Sam's mouth. When Sam quickly sucked it clean, looking up at him with those big hazel eyes, Dean's knees almost buckled.

"L-let's get one more for the road, huh?" he suggested, trying to give Sam a smile.

Sammy's face lit up. "Can I pick the flavor?"

Dean ruffled his hair. "Sure, you can pick the flavor."

They went back into the parlor and Dean tried to keep his voice steady as he ordered another ice cream, this time in a cup so they could bring it home without it dripping. He could hear the little slurping noises of Sammy working on the rest of his cone, and each sound made his cock throb. As soon as they had the ice cream, Dean started herding Sammy home.

Some part of Dean's mind was writhing with guilt at what he was contemplating. _He's just a baby kid, he's your little brother, you're supposed to take care of him, he won't even understand what's happening, you're going to hell for this. _But his guilt was drowned out by the pounding force of _desire _that was pulsing through Dean's body. His face was red by the time they got home, his cock barely fitting in his pants. Sam finished the last bite of his ice cream as they stepped back into the trashy motel room, licking his fingers clean.

"Gonna wash my hands," Sammy announced.

Dean shook his head and placed the ice cream cup on a table, kneeling down in front of Sam and holding one of his hands. "No, let me do it."

Sammy seemed perplexed as Dean raised his sticky fingers to his mouth and began sucking them clean one by one. Dean watched Sam carefully, grinning when Sam's breath hitched and his tongue poked nervously at his lips.

"It feels like you're kissing my hand, but on the inside," he offered.

Dean licked the last of Sam's fingers clean and smiled at his little brother. "Kissing's nice, right?" They used to kiss all the time when they were both little, just as a game, but then when Dean hit puberty the kisses started feeling much, _much_ nicer. He was glad that Sam still insisted on getting one before bed every night.

Sammy nodded, and Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips as if to prove the point. "Hey," he began, standing up, "how about we play a kissing game?"

"What kind of kissing game?"

"An ice cream kissing game." Dean picked up the slowly melting cup of ice cream and waved it meaningfully.

Sam got a look on his face like Dean had just invented sliced bread right before his eyes. "That sounds like the _best _kind of kissing game," he replied soberly.

Dean beamed and walked over to the rickety furniture set, placing the ice cream on the table and sitting in one of the chairs. Sam ran after him, practically bouncing.

"How do we play?"

"Well... " Dean dipped his fingers into the melting cream and then pressed them against Sammy's soft lips. "We put ice cream on each other and then kiss it off."

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and slurped the fingers into his mouth with such eagerness that Dean sucked in a frantic breath. He could feel his baby brother's tongue swirling over his fingers, sucking on them, trying to get all the ice cream off. Dean's cock was practically pulsing in his jeans. He pulled his clean fingers out of Sam's mouth and dragged his little brother closer so Sammy was standing in between his legs.

"Here, take this off," he muttered, reaching his hands under Sam's shirt. "That way I'll have more of you to kiss the ice cream off of."

Sam complied, and Dean quickly took his own shirt off too. Without thinking, he ran his hands down Sammy's sides, feeling the smallness of that waist. Sammy was pretty fit for a kid, but he was still just... _tiny. _

Dean started when he felt something cool and wet dab against his nose. Sammy was giggling, letting ice cream drip onto his brother's face. Then he leaned in and started licking it off in tender little strokes, closing his eyes, and Dean shuddered and his hands tightened on Sammy's waist.

"Hey, Sammy," he panted, "lemme show you a place that's really fun to kiss."

Dean dipped his fingers in the ice cream cup again, drenching them in the creamy liquid, then smeared it across Sammy's bare chest so it dripped down slowly. He pulled Sammy closer and licked a broad stripe across his little brother's chest, and Sammy made a little moan.

"D-Dean, th-that's... that feels funny... "

Dean slid out of his chair and dropped to his knees, hands firm on Sammy's arms to hold him in place, licking the ice cream off his little brother's chest. When he started sucking on one of Sammy's nipples, Sammy squirmed and panted his name in a mixture of pleasure and confusion. Sammy felt fucking _perfect_, soft young skin and sticky sweet ice cream against his tongue, it was almost more than Dean could stand.

One line of cream had escaped Dean's tongue and was trickling down Sammy's belly towards his pants. Dean unzipped Sammy's pants and started pulling them down, still sucking on Sam's nipple.

"Dean - why are you - "

Dean kissed up to Sam's neck and murmured into it, "Don't want your pants to get all sticky, Sammy, gotta take 'em off."

"No, Dean, that's - " Sammy whined as his pants dropped down to his ankles, blushing and not meeting Dean's eyes. "It's _embarrassing._"

"Hey, no." Dean turned Sam's face towards him and leaned up to kiss him. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, baby brother. You're beautiful."

The blush on Sammy's face darkened. " ... Really?"

Dean slid his hand up the back of Sammy's bare thigh, holding back a groan at the feeling. "Really." He kissed Sammy's chest again, then began working down his stomach. The errant drop of ice cream had trickled all the way down to Sam's hip and was about to encroach onto his leg. Dean licked his way down the trail, cleaning it all up, stifling a groan as he took the opportunity to admire all of Sam's body. Everything was just so young and smooth, waiting for his touch... Sammy's little cock was hard from all the physical attention he was getting, and it was all Dean could do not to suck that smooth little shaft into his mouth right then. Instead he let his hands slide up the backs of Sam's legs until he was grabbing his baby brother's ass, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands lustfully.

Sammy was panting slightly, making confused little whimpers when Dean's tongue flicked along the inside of his thigh. "D-Dean, that t-tickles... "

"Nice kind of tickling, right?" Dean pressed a kiss against Sammy's leg. "Makes you feel all warm inside?"

Sam gave him a shaky nod, almost trembling in his arms. Dean gave Sammy's belly button one last kiss before pulling back and smiling up at him.

"My turn."

Dean sat back on the chair, pulling Sammy close to him again. He dribbled a line of ice cream across his own chest, biting his lip on a groan when Sammy leaned in and started licking it off. That soft little tongue against his chest, god, Sammy was just so sweet and perfect, he couldn't stand it. Dean rubbed the back of Sammy's head and panted, undoing his jeans with his free hand. He pulled his rigid cock out as Sam licked and sucked, giving it a stroke and running his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"That's it, baby brother, just like that... god... "

Dean smeared some melted ice cream over his cock, guiding Sammy's mouth down his chest to follow the trail of dripping cream. When it was all gone, Dean kept pushing Sammy down until his pretty face bumped against Dean's cock.

Sammy pulled back in surprise, giving the erection a horrified look. "Holy crap, Dean! Is - is it _supposed _to be that big?"

Dean gave a breathless little laugh and tugged gently at Sammy's hair, trying to pull him in again. "Yeah, that's normal. Yours is gonna get bigger too, in a few years."

Sammy looked unconvinced, but he let Dean pull his face closer. "Are... are you sure it's healthy?"

"Totally sure." Dean's breath hitched when Sam gave his cock a suspicious poke. "C'mon, Sammy, you gotta kiss the ice cream off before it drips everywhere."

Sam gave him one last uncertain look before licking a drop of ice cream off the head of Dean's cock. Dean moaned and his dick twitched against Sammy's lips. When Sammy started licking his way down the sides, slurping up all the melted cream, Dean had to hold the arms of the chair instead of Sam so he wouldn't hurt his little brother by grabbing him too hard.

"F-fuck... Sammy... "

Sammy stopped and looked up at him in panic. "What? Dean, am I doing it wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you're great." Dean rubbed a shaking hand over the back of Sammy's neck and pulled him close again until Sam's lips bumped against his cock. "It's just - that tickling, you know? You're making me feel all warm and tingly inside, Sammy, it feels really good." Dean pulled Sam a little closer and whined slightly when he felt his brother's lips part over his cock. "K-keep going."

Sammy opened his mouth and didn't resist as Dean pulled his baby brother onto his dick, feeling the head slip into Sammy's warm mouth. When Sammy started sucking on it, still staring up at him like he wasn't quite sure if he was doing this right, Dean almost lost it.

"God yes, that's it, Sammy, just like that... " Dean groaned and used his grip on Sammy's hair to guide his little brother's mouth up and down his cock. "Fuck, that's so good... "

Sammy made little grunting noises as Dean pumped into his mouth. Dean could feel Sammy's tongue moving, poking at him curiously, exploring the sensation of having a cock in his mouth. Dean's breath was coming short and his dick was twitching in Sam's mouth, just the sight of those pretty pink lips stretching around his shaft was almost more than he could stand...

"Oh god, Sammy... " Dean was already inches away from coming, so close to shooting a hot load into his baby brother's mouth and filling it up until Sam couldn't hold anymore, watching the come dribble down Sammy's chin... but as much as he _really _wanted that, he was afraid it might upset Sammy. Through great force of will, Dean pulled Sammy's mouth off his cock, and Sammy gave him a satisfied grin and licked his lips, clearly convinced he had done his job well.

Dean tugged at Sammy's arms. "C'mon, Sammy, up on your feet... " When Sammy was standing, Dean pulled his baby brother onto his lap, his cock slipping easily into the crease of Sammy's perfect, round ass. "Fuck," he grunted, unable to stop himself from grabbing Sammy's hips and thrusting up against that ass once.

"Dean?" Sammy asked, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean panted, "you just feel so nice." He let go of Sammy with one hand to smear some ice cream across his lips. "Gonna make you feel nice too, Sammy."

Sammy made a pleased little moan as Dean leaned in and kissed him, licking and sucking the ice cream off his plump lips. His breath hitched and his moan turned into a frantic whimper when Dean's finger tips trailed up the inside of his leg.

"Wanna make you come for me, Sammy... " Dean murmured, kissing down Sam's neck while his brother gasped.

"I-I dunno what that means, Dean... "

"Sh, it's okay, I'll show you." Dean groaned and tried to buck up against his brother. "Hey Sammy, I need you to do something for me."

Sammy's small hands were wrapping around the back of his neck, holding him close. "S-sure, Dean, what do you want?"

Dean grabbed his baby brother's hips and slid them back and forth, rubbing that sweet ass against his cock. He bit his lip and groaned. "N-need you to rock your hips, Sammy, like... like you're riding me. Can you do that?"

Sammy nodded and started grinding himself against Dean's cock, whimpering when Dean claimed his mouth hungrily. Dean let his fingers tickle in little circles up Sammy's thigh, wandering as if by accident towards his cock. When his fingers traced lightly over the smooth, warm skin, Sammy shuddered and moaned loudly, pulling back from the kiss.

"D-Dean," he stammered breathlessly. "Th-that feels - "

"I know, Sammy, feels nice, doesn't it?" Dean tugged Sam close with a firm hand in his hair, kissing his brother's slim neck.

Sammy let out a cry as Dean's fingers wrapped around his cock and tugged gently. He gave a needy little buck into Dean's hand, rubbing his ass against his big brother's cock. Dean groaned and bit Sammy's neck, growling, "That's it, Sammy, just keep doing that, god, you feel so fuckin' good... "

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him close, making little mewling noises as he thrust forward into Dean's hand, round little butt pressed around Dean's cock and rubbing against it. Dean groaned and panted into Sammy's neck, imagining what his cock looked like stuffed in Sammy's sweet little cheeks, thrusting between them, so big against that tiny frame. God, Sammy's ass would look fucking _unfair _all covered in his come, splattered over those nice round cheeks and his slim lower back and that tiny, tight, pink little hole, dripping wet and soaked in his come -

Dean gasped Sammy's name and grabbed his hips hard as he came, grinding Sammy back and forth over his dick, come slicking the way so it was smeared all through Sammy's crack. Sammy whimpered slightly as Dean's rough handling softened and his big brother fought for air, face still pressed into Sammy's neck. He finally pulled back and gave Sammy a deep kiss, jerking his hips one more time.

"Dean," Sam muffled into the kiss. "You got us sticky - "

"S'fine, baby, s'normal," Dean assured him, rubbing his hands over Sammy's ass and moaning.

"But what's - "

Dean lifted Sammy up so his baby brother was on his knees straddling Dean. He kissed Sammy's belly. "That's my come, baby boy, you're gonna be getting a lot of it. All over your body and on your pretty face in your mouth and maybe even in your sweet little ass, fuck... " Dean kissed the sensitive skin where Sammy's leg met his torso, moaning when he felt Sam squirming at the touch. "You're gonna love all of it, Sammy."

"D-Dean, ah, _Dean_!" Sammy's vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to one word, and he choked it out again when Dean's tongue slid up his smooth little cock. Sammy grabbed Dean's hair and whined when he was sucked into his big brother's mouth, gasping and chanting his name and making uncertain little noises like he wanted to ask a question but had forgotten how. Dean slurped on Sammy's little cock for a while before licking down to his balls, small and smooth and easy to suck into his mouth. Sammy was wriggling in his arms gasping and shaking, so overwhelmed with pleasure he didn't know what to do with himself. Dean took Sammy's cock and balls into his mouth at once, sucking them in until his lips were pressed against Sammy's smooth navel, squeezing his baby brother's ass and chuckling slightly when he felt Sam spasm in his arms and scream his name, that cute little cock twitching in his mouth.

Dean pulled his mouth away and licked his lips and stared up at a flushed, sweaty, absolutely exhausted Sammy. He gave his baby brother's ass a pat.

"Did you like that, Sammy?"

Sammy nodded breathlessly, petting his hand over Dean's hair again and again like he was trying to thank him but didn't have enough air. Dean chuckled and helped Sam onto the floor, holding him steady as he swayed. "Hey," he said gently, "how about we finish that ice cream now?"

"Spoons," Sammy sputtered, grabbing Dean's arm urgently. "Cause... cause I am too tired for another kissing game."

Dean laughed and stood up. "Yeah, let's get some blankets and some spoons and finish the ice cream together."


End file.
